Episode:Suckers
Summary *Mina confronts her past when a vampire named Quincey returns. *Luke and Ruby learn the startling truth about Mina. *Mina begins acting weird, and tries to protect Quincey. Synopsis Mina Harker travels through on old village before she enters a hospital and takes some blood from a cupboard, as she does it is noticable that she has fangs. In the present day, Luke and Galvin watch as some Half-lives, including a Type 5 named Zippy, unload cargo from a boat. Galvin informs Luke, that the cargo contains the undead. Zippy unloads the cargo from his car and into a house, where the two coffins open revealing two vampires, Quincey being one of them. As Galvin escorts Luke and Ruby into the Stacks he mentions how Quincey is a Type 12 Half-life, and a va--Rayne 14 23:16, January 8, 2010 (UTC)mpire. When Mina refuses to help train Luke to fight Quincey, Galvin becomes suspisious, and has himself and Luke park outside her house so that they can follow her. We see Mina use dialysis to keep her blood clean, which Galvin also tells Luke about. Galvin also reveals to Luke that Mina has half-life blood in her from Dracula. Mina arrives at Quincey's lair hoping to deliver a message to him, only to find he is not there, and it is Anika that is. Instead, she gives the message to her, and then leaves. Arriving back at her house, she finds Galvin inside, where it is discovered that Mina has a past with Quincey and had had the oppertunity to smit him some time before. The next day, Luke asks Ruby what she has discovered from reading Dracula, only to find that she is not all that interested in it. Revealing that Mina is a vampire, Ruby becomes interested and reads the book. Anika mets with Mina as she leaves from resital, and brings Mina to meet with Quincey where they talk, and she gives him her message to get out of the city. Training Luke to fight the vampires, Galvin mentions how vampires do not actually originate from Transylvania, but from the Far East, China and Tibet especially. He also denounces a number of myths about vampires, and tells Luke that the only way to kill Quincey is by bringing him back to life or by a vampire killing him. With that in mind, Luke, Ruby, and Galvin stack out Quincey's lair waiting for him to leave. Once he does, Ruby follows him into a half-life bar, where Quincy confronts her and offers to buy her a drink. Inside Quincey's lair, Galvin is knocked unconscious by Anika, and Zippy, trying to stop Luke knocks Anika unconscious as well. Quincey and Ruby discuss eating habits, while Galvin and Luke return to the stacks to nurse their injuries. Both are surprised when Ruby reveals, that she managed to collect a sample of Quincey's DNA, while they were unable. Meanwhile, Quincey, Zippy, and Anika spend the night bowling, where Quincey appears to be losing, until he unzips Zippy's head and scores a strike. As they leave the bowling alley, Mina confronts Quincey where she accepts his offer of joining him. Galvin helps Mina prepare to met Quincey, as she had simply led Quincey to believe that she was joining him. Once they reach their destination, Galvin refuses to let Ruby join them in the fight, while Galvin makes a referance to Quincey having appeared in the Dracula book, to which Ruby doesn't remember him appearing. As Mina, Galvin, and Luke go to met and confront Quincey, Ruby rereads the letter by Jonathon Harker at the end of Dracula, only to realize that Quincey had appeared in the novel, only as a baby boy. Inside, Galvin and Luke confront Quincey. Mina pushes Luke away from managing to hit Quincey, who takes Galvin hostage. He leds Galvin to his car, where Ruby now tries to hide from being noticed. Back within the sewers, Luke orders Mina to tell him why she sacrificed Galvin for an old lover, to which she reveals that Quincey is not a lover, but her son. When they arrive at their destination, Ruby tries to call Luke, but is caught by Quincey. At the stacks, Mina tells Luke her story of how she watched her husband grow old and die. She also tells him how Quincey was going to die from an illness, but she used her own blood to save him. Admitting her understanding to the fact that Luke needs to kill Quincey, she asks to be given a few hours before she helps Luke. In the mean time, Quincey holds Ruby and Galvin hostage while both are tied to chairs. He is also intrigued by the fact that Ruby does not know the truth about Jay Van Helsing, which he hints that his death may have involved Galvin. Mina met with Anika, who reveals that Mina has 24 hours, and that Quincey never wanted her, but her blood. Cast *Rupert Galvin - Philip Glenister *Mina Harker - Zoe Tapper *Luke Rutherford - Christian Cooke *Ruby - Holliday Grainger *Quincey - Ciaran McMenamin *Anika - Katrine de Candole *Zippy - Peter G. Reed *Ethel - Eileen Essell *Gail - Liz Cass Quotes "You have never been up against a Type 12, and right now you are in no fight state to." "I thought Thrip was a Type 12." "Ruby, no one likes a smartass." - Rupert Galvin, Ruby "If she starts behaving differently, we grade her and smit her." - Rupert Galvin about Mina possible being the most powerful vampire. "You must have worked up quite a thirst following me all that way, at least let me buy you a drink." - Quincey to Ruby Category:Episodes